The gift of the Moon
by SeleneKou13
Summary: Conocí UN SOLO futuro, donde todo estaba predeterminado, pero... ¿y si no fuera así? Y ¿si hay más de lo que nos quisieron mostrar? ¿Puedo cambiar eso, y encontrar el verdadero amor, encontrarme a mí? No conozco este mundo como creí, hay más, más vidas diferentes a las humanas... Y es solo mi decisión poder cambiar y mejorar. Es un SeiyaxSerena primer fic
1. Chapter 1-Prologo

_Aclaratoria: Inuyasha ni Sailor Moon me pertenecen (lastimosamenteT_T) Son creaciones de las esplendorosas Naoko Takeuchi y Rumiko Takahashi :D esta historia es producto de horas ociosas y de múltiples lecturas de fics donde me dije:- ¿y porque no hacer un crossovers de mis dos series favoritas? Este es un fic de SeiyaxSerena quien no le guste la pareja no lean no los obligo..._

 _ahora si..._

 ** _Prologo._**

 _Las estrellas…_

 _Son cuerpos celestes con luz propia, pero… debido a que se encuentran muy lejos sólo las vemos como puntos luminosos…_

 _Tokio…_

Han pasado 2 años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y Chaos…

Mi nombre: Serena Tsukino (aunque mis amigas me dicen Bunny o Usagi) pronto cumpliré 20 años, estudio en la Universidad de Tokio Licenciatura en Relaciones Internacionales (si seré Reina de una Utopía por lo menos debo saber cómo relacionarme con la sociedad, otros idiomas y demás… no?)

Mis amigas:

 **Ami Mizuno:** Estudiante de Medicina en la misma universidad que yo aunque su facultad se encuentra en otra área, ha decidido (mientras llega nuestro magnífico " _Reinado" nótese el sarcasmo_ ) hacer algo con su vida antes de convertirse en guardiana Sailor a todo momento.

 **Rei Hino:** Luego de la muerte de su abuelo hace 6 meses ha decidido dedicarse al templo Hikawa como sacerdotisa de fuego, y gracias a sus magníficas notas en el colegio católico "Private Girls T.A.". Le han propuesto dar clases allí sobre todo en el área de Arquería.

Makoto Kino: O lita como le decimos de cariño, estudia para ser la mejor Chef de Japón, y ¿porque no? De Todo el mundo tiene mucho potencial y siempre SIEMPRE adorare sus magníficos postres y toda clase de comida lástima que no se cocinar tan bien como ella.

Minako Aino: Estudia clases de Canto su estilo es el pop aunque últimamente ha tenido una inclinación por la música clásica (igual que yo) luego de escuchar a ciertas intérpretes del género Metal Sinfónico. Nos reunimos todos los miércoles a las 5p.m. en una cafetería que encontramos a unas cuadras de mi casa y charlamos de todo y luego duerme en mi hogar, mis padres ya la ven como la hermana gemela que nunca tuve (y no solo por el cabello, ojos y delgadez)

Las Sailor Outers, Haruka Ten'o, Michiru Kaio, Setsuna Meio, Hotaru Tomoe, de ellas he tenido bastante contacto (bueno con Setsuna en la puerta del tiempo no tanto), se han vueltos más que mis guardias mis AMIGAS confidentes consejeras, no quiero decir que las chicas (Mina, Lita, Rei y Ami) no lo sean No! Solo que… ¿Nunca han sentido que las cosas que hacen no son por convicción o porque es _SU DESEO_ hacerlo si no por cumplir los sueños u expectativas de los demás?

Así me siento yo, las únicas que me han brindado su mano amiga han sido ellas, las Outers, me han demostrado que a pesar de ser mis guardianas más sobre protectoras, estrictas y mandonas (sobre todo Haruka) también me ven a mí, A MI! Serena Tsukino! La Chica torpe, que no sabe de modales que come dulces y juega hasta tarde Need For Speed! No ven a la Princesa Serenity o la futura Neo Queen Serenity.

¡Cierto! No les he dicho sobre la persona " _más importante_ " en mi vida (o como dicen debería de ser) **_Darién Chiba._**

Si, el, mi prometido, el que me juro amor eterno y que juntos construiríamos Tokio De Cristal, luego de su "regreso" y aquella charla que tuvimos a la luz de la luna, se sumió en sus estudios y en obtener nuevamente la beca a EEUU cosa que obviamente logro, para así despedirse a los 3 meses y no volverlo a ver hasta 1 año después. Donde solo paso UNA semana junto a mí, en la cual tuve que ir a conocer a sus mentores y comportarme como una DAMA para no hacerle quedar mal, puesto que a cualquier error solo su mirada bastaba para demostrarme que HICE algo mal (aunque con el siempre hago las cosas mal) de resto nuestra comunicación se limita a chats por correo y luego los mensajes por Whatsaap! (bendito haya sido el creador de dicha tecnología).

Aunque a pesar de ello él siempre está ocupado, o estudiando o en sus prácticas o en cualquier otra cosa, nuestra relación (si se puede llamar de esa manera) se ha limitado a pequeños saludos, monólogos de mi parte que a medida que pasa el tiempo también dejaron de serlo y ahora, acá próximo a mi cumpleaños número 20 veo la realidad. Nunca nos amamos! Wow!

¿Qué cómo me doy cuenta de ello? Fácil: Falta de amor.

¿Cómo concluí esto? Lo vi.

Vi que es el amor entre dos personas; lo vi hace casi un año, una tarde caminado cerca del Museo Principal de Tokio, ese día mostraban pinturas clásicas (la verdad ni recuerdo con claridad que presentaban); acababa de discutir con Darién sobre nosotros, falta de tiempo, comunicación, tantas cosas que se me atoraban en la garganta, recuerdo sus palabras: -Tu no entiendes nada **Se-re-na** , crees que hago esto por pasatiempo, es por nosotros sobre nuestro futuro, Tokio de Cristal nos espera y no puedo ser un estudiante mediocre y tu seguir siendo una niña que se limita a comer lo que prepara su madre y ni poder estudiar cómo se debe, sé que soy rudo amor, pero ya es hora de que dejes de ser esa niña que conocí hace años, deber ser una mujer MADURA, recuerda Reinaras Tokio y debes tomar sabias decisiones porque de ello dependerá el bienestar de una nación déjate de juegos y tonterías, así como yo estudio has algo por nuestro futuro que no se labrara solo-

Salí de la cafetería, donde me encontraba cuando escuche esa nota de voz… El dolor que sentí me quemaba, eso era lo que Darién pensaba de mí, lo que _siempre_ pensó de mí y con las lágrimas silenciosas derramándose sobre mi rostro lo vi…

Una pareja, joven quizás un poco más adultos que yo. Ella lloraba porque había reprobado el examen de admisión porque no había estudiado lo suficiente, él la abrazaba diciéndole palabras de consolación y de pronto la levanta entre sus brazos haciéndola girar diciéndole que todo saldrá bien, que ellos son una pareja y la lucha es JUNTOS que ella no estaba sola que nunca lo estaría, que no le importaba si reprobaba 10 exámenes mas, TODO tiene solución y la mejor manera de hacerlo es impulsándose hacia adelante con las piedras que nos hicieron caer, que la amaba y que no se enamoró de un examen se enamoró de _ELLA_ , y que la secuestraria si era necesario para llevarla a conocer la felicidad y así sin más la tomo de la mano y salió corriendo junto a ella quien aun con lágrimas sonreía de felicidad pura, sus ojos brillaban, y lo vi, en sus ojos, en los de él, en los de ambos. AMOR.

Y dolió, dolió saber que no sería así con Darién, dolió saber y ver que siempre tuve la felicidad frente a mí y la deje ir.

Porque así como ese joven secuestraria a esa chica, así me lo prometieron a mí, hace casi 2 años, mi estrella fugaz lo hizo, me dio felicidad en los momentos que más nadie podía, se fijó en mí, me quiso a mí, en TODO MOMENTO, como Serena, como Sailor Moon, como su Bombón…

Entre al museo, vi que había una exhibición, entre allí no era muy habitual estar por esos lugares así que nadie me reconocería y podría desahogarme mientras caminaba por los pasillos donde personas veían hermosas pinturas y yo, solo veía mi dolor, me senté frente a una pintura alejada de las demás, pocos la veían, y allí estaba, una mujer deleitándose con ella, no le preste atención a ella pero si a la pintura, había un perro blanco, enorme, majestuoso, se veía que quien lo había pintado pareciera que lo hubiese fotografiado, con dos colas el Inu marcas rojas en las mejillas y una media luna morada en su frente, aullaba al astro nocturno, podría decir que era un aullido de dolor, _como el mío_ , aullido de perdida _, como el mío_ , me identifique con esa imagen (dicen que soy el conejo de la luna, pero allí en ese instante me sentí como ese Inu llorando su perdida).

Luego de un tiempo que fue eterno para mí, donde mi llanto se calmó, donde percibí que ese Inu lloraba al igual que yo, clamaba a la luna, mi astro, detalle más la pintura, sus colores, gamas de azules para representar la noche, el firmamento donde la luna se mostraba tal cual, esplendorosa y elegante, rodeada de estrellas donde UNA en particular, se mantenía cerca de esta, como si quisiera abrazarla, entre tanto de mi ensoñación imaginándome a mí como la luna y la estrella como él… _Seiya_ una voz me saca de mi estupor…

-No creí que luego de tantos siglos vería a una descendiente del Milenio de Plata…

En ese instante alarmas se encendieron a mí alrededor, ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabia sobre mi relación con la luna? Al detallarla me encuentro con la mujer que admiraba la pintura al momento de llegar..

Alta, de tez blanca, sus cabellos blancos (aunque podría jurar que parecía hilos de plata) recogidos en un elegante moño, sus ojos de un dorado que parecía oro fundido, su porte mostraba elegancia, no, REALEZA, así sus vestimentas sean, un vestido de Seda de corte japonés sencillo…

-Disculpé ¿se dirige a mí?

-Claro que me dirijo a ti, _princesa_.

Retrocedí, ¿quién era esta mujer?, mi prendedor como siempre oculto, en un acto reflejo lleve mi mano hacia donde lo tenía dentro de mi chaqueta.

-No quiero el cristal de plata si es lo que te preocupa, aunque deberías ser más cuidadosas con los tesoros lunares.

-Disculpe, no entiendo, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Cómo sabe sobre el cristal de plata?

-Muchas preguntas juntas, _princess,_ deberías aprender un poco más de modales al referirte a los mayores, sobre todo si son tus _superiores_. Me parece que estas alterada, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo importante, no creí encontrarte tan fácilmente así que te espero mañana a las 2p.m. en el Hotel Grand Galaxie.

-¿Por qué debería ir? no la conozco

-Tu a mí no. Yo a ti si, y puedo decir con total seguridad que también conocí a tu madre, la Reina Serenity, gran amiga, lastima su muerte, así que… Nos vemos mañana, _Sailor Moon._

No podía creerlo esa mujer, como conoció a mi madre si su muerte fue hace mil años, como sabía quién era yo, al salir de mi estupor la mujer no se encontraba Salí en su búsqueda la ubique fuera del museo.

-¡Espera!

Giro hacia mí, con su porte de reina y su mirada, fría, carente de emoción…

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? Ni siquiera se tu nombre…

-No puedo decirte nada para que confíes así que solo te queda tu intuición querida…

Un auto lujoso se estaciona frente a nosotras, una limosina, y podría jurar que cuesta MILLONES, el chofer le abre la puerta y así con su porte de reina se leja de mí, sin decirme su nombre… y lo escuche del chofer que abría la puerta…

-Lady Irasue, el Señor Taisho la espera para su reunión….

Continuara...

Ok no soy muy buena en las redacciones así que por favor no me maten! T_T

Me gustaría mucho que dejaran un review así sabre si es de su gusto esta historia y poder continuarla, quiero hacer una Serena diferente y Irasue tendrá mucho que ver... Acepto sugerencias!

(P.D. Si el Inu en el Cuadro es Sesshomaru para las fanáticas de este Personaje*-*, no podía no incluirlo así sea un poco)


	2. Capítulo 2-El creer saber

_La luna_

 _Es el satélite natural de la tierra; no tiene luz propia, pero refleja la luz del sol_.

-Lady Irasue… Esta particularmente distante el día de hoy.

Un Youkai de raza Neko atendía a Irasue en la sala de juntas de directivos de la empresa Shikon, mientras esta tenía la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

\- No se preocupe Lord Yamato todo está bien.

-Creo que no debería interrogar sobre la vida de privada de Irasue ella es una mujer… bastante cerrada en lo que a eso se refiere.

-Lord Taisho es un gusto tenerlo en nuestras instalaciones. Me retiro.

-Y dime Inuyasha para que me buscabas con tanta urgencia…

-He visto el oráculo y no me gusta para nada el destino que me mostró sobre la tierra y sus habitantes-, decía el Hanyou de cabellos plateados corto hasta los hombros, con un par de orejas que solo dejaba ver a sus personas de confianza, con traje ejecutivo, azul marino, zapatos negros y camisa roja (su color de la suerte).

-Quieres un poco de Whisky?

-No, ¿Por qué has ido a ver el oráculo? ¿Qué te atormenta pequeño carrocho?

-No soy ningún pequeño Irasue, sabes que los acontecimientos de los últimos 5 años ha motivado a que muchos Youkai quieran salir mostrarse como son… Temo que esto traiga una catástrofe, estos últimos 500 años hemos vivido bien.

-La luna es mi astro guía, y como Señora de la Casa de la misma, e Inu no Kimi mas antigua tengo potestad sobre las decisiones referentes a la vida Youkai así no concuerden con el consejo de ancianos. Temo saber sobre qué futuro viste, la utopía humana gobernada por la ultima descendiente selenita y el príncipe de la tierra.

-¿Príncipe? ¡Ja! Ni siquiera sabe cómo sobreviven los seres humanos y mucho menos los Youkai o hanyous, fue príncipe hace 1000 años y por su causa fue que _cayó_ el Milenio de Plata, me parece una estupidez que ahora sus reencarnaciones pretendan gobernar esta tierra si ni siquiera conocen bien de ella. Solo porque ¿Qué? ¿Han protegido de la oscuridad? Eso mismo lo hizo Kagome hace 500 años y mira lo que paso, acaso ¿alguien la recuerda? Acaso, ¿alguien nos recuerda?

-No Inuyasha el mundo humano no sabe sobre nosotros, pero, el futuro no está tallado en piedra está sujeto a nuestras decisiones, es moldeable, sé muy bien el futuro que viste pero _YO SÉ_ cómo es que se iniciara y _PUEDO_ cambiarlo no solo para beneficio de nuestra especie sino para toda la raza humana.

-Espero que sea así, de lo contrario será bastante difícil contener a estos ancianos idiotas sobre las locuras que han planteado últimamente. Se levanta y se retira de la oficina

-Tranquilo cachorro esta Irasue tendrá una respuesta para mañana al atardecer.

-Hime-Sama ¿se encuentra bien?

-Si Yaken-San estoy bien solo recordaba cosas.

 _Recordaba… si lo hacía…_

Hace casi un año que la conocí, si me hubieran dicho en ese momento el cambio que daría mi vida luego de ese encuentro seguro hubiese puesto mi mejor cara de poker con respecto a eso...

 _-El lujoso auto se marchó y yo, me quede allí mirando…-_

¿Quién era esa mujer?

Irasue… Así la llamo el Señor, tanta fue mi preocupación que no me percate que el cielo se había oscurecido y gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, debía irme estaba bastante retirada de mi hogar, me fui caminando, mis pensamientos eran un torbellino. Darién, nuestro futuro, Irasue, mi madre… ¡ _Mi madre!_ Eso era, ella era la única que me podía ayudar.

La lluvia ya estaba cayendo más fuerte, pero no podía detenerme, tenía que hablar con alguien y ella, Irasue me dio la mejor pista, me fui al parque N° 10, este parque tiene una conexión con la luna, lo sé, y algo me dice que también con el futuro. Tome mi broche y lo apoye contra mi pecho con mis manos temblorosas y rogué, pedí como nunca ver a mi madre llegar a ella, en ese momento un trueno atraviesa el cielo de Tokio iluminando todo y justo a este un resplandor me rodeo desde el cristal de plata confundiendo su luz con la del trueno y desaparecí.

-¿ _Dónde estoy?_ Mi cabeza da vueltas, parece que me fuera a estallar, me detallo ya no estoy mojada, de hecho, llevo puesto el vestido blanco, ese que me denota como la princesa del antiguo reino lunar, _reino del que poco recuerdo;_ estoy en una habitación sobre una cama con sabanas de seda entre blanco y platino. Mi broche se encuentra justo al lado mío.

-Veo que has despertado hija mía.

 _Esa voz…_ ¡Madre! Allí sentada junto a mí estaba ella, mi madre, la mujer que me trajo al mundo en su vientre hace 1000 años y que ese mismo tiempo después me dio de nuevo la vida en la tierra. Con ese toque dulce de elegancia, La abrace y al ella corresponder su calor me envolvió y ese nudo, ese dolor agudo que sentía en mi pecho llego de nuevo y llore, llore como nunca no se cuento tiempo estuve así, pero ella no me dijo nada, me dejo hacer y yo me deje mimar, ¡oh madre, cuanto dolor, cuanta decepción y cuanto _arrepentimiento!_

-Luego de llorar por tanto tiempo mi cuerpo cayó en la oscuridad, y dormí como no lo había hecho en meses. Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y busco a mi madre pero ya no está, me levanto, un poco temblorosa, _no he comido nada desde que hable con él…_ Busco a mi madre, recorro el palacio, me es desconocido y a la vez tan familiar, no presto atención a los cuadros colgados en los pasillos, quizás debí haberlo hecho pero era tanto mi afán que seguí hasta que la encontré mi madre en el cuarto de oración del palacio.

-Madre…

-Acércate hija mía, y dime ¿Qué es lo que afana tu corazón y lo mantiene en ese estado de perturbación? Hay cosas que puedo ver, pero otras que no.

-Madre… me senté junto a ella quien había dejado de orar para dirigir su mirada de lava plateada ( _juro que podría ver el cosmos en ella)_ a mí. –Hoy ha sucedido algo con… _me costaba tanto decirlo, su nombre…_ Darién… y le dije todo lo que aconteció hasta el encuentro con Irasue en ningún momento me interrumpió, su mirada era curiosa, de hecho parecía la mirada de una joven que a pesar de la apariencia ya sabe lo que paso y espera pacientemente que cuentes tu historia.

-Veo que ya te encontró.

-Madre dime ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Su madre se levanta cuan alta y esbelta que es mirando hacia la tierra…

La conocí hace poco más de 1000 años, antes de la destrucción del reino lunar, ella era la guardiana y princesa de la Casa de la Luna, reinado creado por antiguos dioses menores a fin de proteger a la raza humana con la bendición del reino lunar, entonces los reinos aún se disputaban, humanos luchando entre ellos y con otras razas por el dominio de tierras, ella era amiga de tu padre…

-Mi… ¿padre?

-Así es el Dios Apolo, Dios del Sol, aunque para muchos eras hija del Rey Selenita Imperion él no podía concebir, al yo enamorarme de un Dios muchas consecuencias negativas traerían sobre el milenio de plata, entonces me case con el Rey y él te acepto como su hija, aunque nunca te conoció, murió un mes antes de tu nacimiento en un intento de hacer una tregua con el reinado de la tierra. Estaba sola y Apolo no podía estar conmigo, así que me envió a Irasue, ella seria nuestra conexión, cuando la conocí notamos ciertos parecidos y a la vez grandes diferencias la una de la otra y luego de tantos encuentros nada agradables terminamos siendo unas singulares amigas, ella te vio crecer desde lejos y fue ella quien me ayudo a fomentar la relación con uno de los pocos reinados de la tierra donde aún eran personas honorables, con corazón puro y no corroídas por el egoísmo, avaricia y ambición.

Este era el Reino del príncipe Endimión… Hija, hay cosas que aún no es tiempo de que sepas, pero cree en mi palabra, _Confía_ en Irasue, ella te guiara, a pesar de lo que pueda aparentar, ella es de corazón puro, aunque eso sí, debes saber algo ella es de la REALEZA Youkai PURA, así que si luego de tantos años ella te busco algo debe saber, confía en ella y confía en las Outers, hay cosas, pruebas que aun te faltan superar y si tomas buenas decisiones la felicidad podrás hallar. Hija mía has estado mucho tiempo aquí, escúchame, confía en las Outers, y ve mañana al encuentro con mi vieja amiga.

La forma en que le hablaba su madre esa pasión y _ese_ brillo que vio en sus ojos cuando hablo de su padre le confirmo que por lo menos su madre si conoció el _amor_ amo a su padre y eso la lleno de una felicidad increíble.

-Gracias madre. Mañana veré a Irasue.

-Antes de irte hija, no le cuentes nada sobre esto a las Inners o a Luna y Artemis, hazme caso luego de que hables con Irasue entenderás.

Y así luego de ese encuentro llegue al parque N° 10 donde me encontré con Haruka y Michiru, en esperaban, la lluvia había pasado era de noche MUY de noche, no me preguntaron nada solo me sonrieron y me llevaron en su auto a su departamento.

Desde que nos volvimos más cercanas dejo ropa en su departamento, me comentaron que llamaron a casa y les dijeron a mis padres que me quedaría con ellas y no sé qué más… mi mente y mi mirada estaban perdida en las últimas palabras de mi madre…

- _Recuerda Serena, el amor brilla con luz propia, es la luz de la esperanza, y tú sabes que ese amor es aquella estrella fugaz junto a la luna, cuando este junto a ti abrázala y no la dejes ir…-_

Acaso ¿se refería a Seiya…?

-Oe gatita ya llegamos…

Así me reuní al día siguiente con Irasue en el Hotel, y luego de una charla (bastante larga) descubrí cosas, _muchas cosas dolorosas_ , y acepte ser educada por ella, seguí con mis estudios en la universidad, y luego de hablar con mis padres llevo viviendo oficialmente con Irasue desde hace 7 meses, las Outers son las únicas que me visitan, las chicas, las que considere mis amigas, no.

Mina y Ami son las únicas que aun contacta conmigo ya no como antes puesto que tengo más obligaciones, gracias a Irasue estudio etiqueta y varios idiomas, y estoy aprendiendo sobre la historia Youkai, sus costumbres, reglas y Leyes, aun pienso en _él_ _Seiya…_ ¿Me extrañara? No lo sé.

Rei y Lita, no estuvieron de acuerdo luego de una discusión _bastante fuerte_ donde les indique que NO crearía ese futuro, que lucharía por un futuro lleno de amor pero NO por imposición si no por deseo propio, allí todo se fue al caño.

Me gritaron, lloraron, incluso Luna se alejó de mí, me llamaron egoísta ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Yo? ¿Egoísta? Les di la oportunidad de buscar su propio futuro, seguiremos siendo las Sailor Scouts pero, ya no con ese solo propósito de Tokio de Cristal, si en verdad ha de ser ¡será! Pero mientras tanto ¿Qué? ¿Vivir una vida que no es nuestra?

Darién… fue otro caso terminamos, luego intento convérseme usando la excusa sobre la vida de Rini, pero resulta que _había algo sobre el futuro que yo sé y el no_ , me dolió ver tan baja jugarreta, como pretendía él que naciera una niña en un matrimonio sin amor.

-Llegamos Hime-Sama.

Yaken me saca de mis recuerdos y al bajar de la limosina entro al edificio, en donde tendré mi primera reunión como "visitante" en el consejo de ancianos Youkai. He cambiado lo sé, mi vestimenta no es igual, en verdad parezco una princesa al igual que mis modales, mi peinado lo mantengo si no, _él_ ya no podría llamarme _bombón_ si nos llegáramos a ver, _pero_ , hay cosas en mí que aún no pueden cambiar, por ejemplo acabo de llegar a la oficina donde están Irasue-Sama y…

-Inuyasha! No lo pude resistir me abalance sobre cual colegiala y comencé a acariciar sus orejas… es que… son tan hermosas… tan

- ** _Kawaii!_**

-Oe! Déjame que no soy tu mascota Usa-chan

Irasue esconde su risa tras un abanico,-hay cachorro debes saber que a las princesas _siempre_ se les complace-

-Pero ¿porque yo? Que se compre un perro.

-tu eres un lindo cachorro, dije sin pena ni vergüenza.

En ese momento tocan la puerta.

Mis Ladys, Mi Lord los ancianos los esperan… dijo un Neko Youkai de cabello castaño y ojos verdes cuales esmeralda.

En un planeta lejano en otro sistema solar se encuentra un chico, más bien un príncipe reflexionando sobre el anterior encuentro con la reina…

 _-Caballeros los he mandado a llamar por un caso en particular que los concierne a los 3…_

 _Así es luego de un año de haber combatido contra el Chaos en el planeta tierra la princesa Kakyuu junto a sus estrellas pudieron reconstruir su planeta subiendo al trono como Reina y haciendo una alianza al contraer matrimonio con el príncipe regente del planeta vecino el cual ayudo en su reconstrucción…_

 _-Estamos para servirle mi Reina. Dijo un caballero de estatura promedio cabellos color grises y ojos verde jade._

 _-Príncipe Yaten, Príncipes Seiya y Taiki, los he mandado a llamar puesto que sus funciones en este planeta han terminado._

 _Los tres hombres en el salón del trono que en ese momento se encontraban arrodillados se levantan de manera abrupta. –Princesa que significa que ha terminado- indica Taiki._

 _-Así es, ustedes ya no son Sailor porque ubique unas nuevas portadoras, ustedes son los caballeros del planeta de las flores pero, más que eso, son estrellas fugaces y su brillo quedo en el planeta tierra._

 _-Seiya no decía nada, primero quedo en shock con las palabras de su reina pero no podía discutir lo que ella decía, no solo su luz, su mente corazón y amor quedo en la tierra._

 _-Chaos no ha sido destruido en su totalidad, indica en ese momento Kakyuu._

 _-¿cómo que no ha sido destruido? ¡Nosotros vimos perfectamente como bombón lo destruyo!_

 _-No fue destruido en su totalidad, una parte de él escapo al espacio buscando un lugar donde iniciar y me temo, que el lugar ha sido en el mismo planeta tierra._

 _-¡quiere decir que bombón está en peligro!_

 _-En efecto, por eso como caballeros del planeta de las flores, les ordeno ir inmediatamente al planeta tierra, proteger a la princesa, proteger su corazón y sobre todo encontrar su felicidad mis estrellas- y con una sonrisa que transmitía cariño, nostalgia y esperanza, con toda la dignidad de una reina se levantó haciendo un ademan con su mano apareciendo ante ella un centro el cual brillo dando vestimenta Reales a los 3 príncipes._

 _-De ahora serán los Caballeros de Fighter, Maker y Healer. Sus poderes serán iguales solo que con el doble de energía, vayan mis caballeros antes del anochecer deben partir, así podrán tomar la ruta estelar donde se conectan las vías de ambos sistemas solares y llegar pronto._

 _Consternados se retirar uno por uno, sumido cada quien en sus pensamientos…_

-Seiya debo decirte algo más…

Y allí se encontraba él, esperando a sus hermanos, volvería, regresaría a la tierra, la vería a ella, y no le importaba si seguía con Chiba él la protegería a toda costa lo juraba por su semilla estelar.

-Veo que de los 3 eres el más interesado en partir hermano.

-Pues no me quejo, veré a bombón y tú veras a Ami.

-Sabes que ella y yo no tenemos nada, dice un sonrojado Taiki.

-Si claro, eso es como decir que Seiya no siente nada por Serena o yo por Mina.

-Espera ¿Qué? Dijeron ambos hermano. – ¿Acabas de decir que sientes algo por Mina?

-Sí, aunque no crean que llegare como loco buscándola, claro que no tengo mi orgullo.

-Basta de charla, dice Taiki- Es hora de partir y así ambos hermanos se disponen a viajar por la vía láctea hacia su nuevo destino: -La Tierra-

Espera bombón pronto nos veremos….

 _-Recuerda Seiya, el amor brilla con luz propia, es la luz de la esperanza, y tú sabes que ese amor es aquella luna que espera ser abrazada por la estrella, cuando este junto a ti atrápala y no la dejes ir…-_

Y no te dejare ir Serena…

* * *

Aquí segundo capitulo y el mismo. Es que estoy inspirada*-* (aunque ya me duelen mis dedos) espero mañana poder subir otro capitulo, no se si sera de su agrado espero un review.

Guest: Si creo que la publicare toda, espero que la inspiración no se me vaya tan pronto. xD


	3. Chapter 3-Encuentro

_El sol_ _  
Es una estrella que, aunque está muy lejos de la tierra, su luz y su calor se siente en casi todas las regiones y ayuda a que la vida se desarrolle en nuestro planeta…_

* * *

-Quien haya dicho que las reuniones de consejos son fáciles pues que me lo diga en la cara para patearle su trasero hasta los confines de la tierra! Luego de 5 HORAS de _hablar_ sobre la situación del planeta y mi incursión en el mundo Youkai que por cierto ha de tener su ceremonia y todo para mi gran disgusto, puesto que nunca he sido muy _agraciada_ (a pesar de las clases de etiqueta que todas las tardes religiosamente luego de las clases en la universidad Irasue-Sama me ha dado personalmente), NO QUIERO estar allí, es decir aparentar ante tantas personas una sonrisa fingida kilos de maquillaje y un traje que me dejara sin respirar TODA LA NOCHE, quien en su sano juicio querría algo como eso.

-Veo que ha salido a flote tu espíritu rebelde Usagi-San-

-Se podría decir que si Sue-Sama, todo gracias a Inuyasha! Ese Inu sabe sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera, creo que convergen en mi dos personalidades, la que muestro ante el mundo y quien soy en verdad.-

-No pequeña _ningen_ , esta eres tú en total libertad, siempre fuiste así ( _como tu madre)_ solo que no habías sido encaminada como debía ser-.

-Si claro- respondí echándome sobre un sofá de cuero realmente suave.- Podría dormir sobre este sofá toda mi vida.

-Pues si quieres dormir en un sofá toda tu vida cómprate uno y deja el mío en paz, siempre queda impregnado de tu olor y eso no es nada agradable para mi olfato- decía Inuyasha malhumorado, siempre esas reuniones del _consejo de ancianos_ dejaba las cosas peor en vez de resolver.

-Hayyy! Porque eres así! Si sigues de esa manera te juro que cuando tenga hijos les diré que eres su mascota y todos los días los traeré para que seas su nana!-

-¡Pero qué cosas dices mocosa insolente!

-No soy mocosa en unos días cumpliré 20 años para tu información!

-Keh! Pues para mi eres una mocosa o debo recordarte que edad tengo…- le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara mostrando uno de sus colmillos, de forma sugerente…

Me sonrojo a más no poder, puede que Inuyasha tenga ¿Qué? ¿700 años?, pero aun es un joven dentro de la raza Youkai y rayos, un joven _bastante atractivo_ …

-Deja de importunar a la pequeña Inuyasha- Me salva Irasue de ese momento tan… vergonzoso… mi teléfono suena en ese instante, es Mina, con un mensaje con muchos iconos donde me indica que está por llegar a nuestra cafetería de siempre para poder reunirnos luego de dos semanas sin hablar.

-Debo irme Sue-sama- me despido de ella con un beso en su mejilla, aun no se acostumbra a mis grandes muestras de afecto, pero no me dice nada sobre _NO_ hacerlas, e igual de Inu a él solo me despido con unas palmadas sobre su cabeza, cual cachorro y me lanza una mirada tan llena de furia que salgo corriendo aguantando la risa.

-Debo admitir Irasue que cuando me hablaste sobre ella, pensé que nos encontraríamos con una princesa prepotente, y tonta, bueno lo de tonta lo tiene aún, pero su corazón vale por mil, se parece a _ella._

-Te aseguro que cambiaremos el futuro, y si todo sale bien quizás el pasado-, dice mirando por el ventanal de la oficina, como la princesa de la luna se monta en el vehículo que la llevara hacia su destino. Inuyasha se posa a un lado de ella con la misma mirada nostálgica…-Kagome y Sesshomaru lo merecen… ser… _salvados…-_

* * *

 _-Bombón, pronto nos encontraremos…-_

-Oye Seiya, creo que deberíamos disminuir nuestras energías antes de entrar a la tierra, si la situación es como nos las explico la Reina Kakyuu lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos, así tendremos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado.- indicaba Taiki.

-Wow Taiki te has vuelto todo un estratega- decía Yaten de manera burlona a su hermano.

-Y tu un comediante de pacotilla-

-Déjalo hermano, esta emocionado al igual que nosotros por ver a su amada _Mina_ -

-¡OYE! Yo no digo nada sobre tu cara de bobo enamorado, en todo el viaje no nos has prestado atención solo pensando en " _tu dulce bombón"-_

Así iniciaron una discusión los dos hermanos sobre quien estaba más enamorado/emocionado siendo luego silenciados por un furioso Taiki indicándoles que aumentaran sus energías para llegar a tiempo y proponiendo los planes que tenía en mente al llegar a la tierra, puesto que ahora serian como los humanos y necesitarían cosas básicas, desde una casa hasta empleo y estudios-

* * *

-¡Serena!

-¡Mina!

Las amigas se funden en un abrazo fraternal.-Te extrañe mi casi tocaya- decía una emocionada Mina; -Y yo a ti mi bruja- luego de reír como una colegialas toman asiento y luego de casi 3 horas de hablar de TODO desde sus estudios, los cambios en serena, la propuesta de ingresar a una academia de canto profesional para mina deciden caminar cerca del parque N° 10. Luego de claro comprar unos helados extra grandes para continuar con su charla.

-Veo que te ha ido muy bien con Lady Irasue, Serena-

-Así es, ella a pesar de su forma de ser fría y distante, a su modo es cariñosa, no sé como pero poco a poco lo fui descubriendo, Inuyasha es como el hermano mayor que no tuve, me molesta y me cuida a la vez, me dice tonta, y me enseña tantas cosas… Pero él, sabes Mina-chan, en su mirada veo nostalgia, anhelo, una sola vez hizo referencia a una persona, una mujer pero no pude sonsacarle nada, cuando se encierra los caparazones de las tortugas se quedan débiles al lado de él.

-Y… Serena… ¿Has hablado con… Darién..?

-Si lo he hecho… tenemos "una relación" de amigos si así se le puede llamar, aunque él aún me llama amor y esas cosas, Irasue sospecha al igual que yo, que Darién sabe algo, está demasiado comprometido con "ese futuro"… Lamento aunque Rey y Lita sigan molestas conmigo, no podemos construir un futuro sobre los escombros del pasado, mi madre, la Reina Serenity nos dio una nueva oportunidad para vivir no para seguir con el legado de la Luna sacrificando nuestros sueños, expectativas y deseos.-

-Tienes razón, a decir verdad cuando hablaste con nosotras no lo podía creer, parecía que una gran luz había llegado a mi vida, no me malinterpretes nena, pero, estaba viviendo sobre el tiempo, al límite, con el solo pensamiento _y si mañana inicia Tokio de Cristal, ya no podré vivir MI VIDA_ , y cosas así-

-Serena has notado que la luna esta hermosa esta noche, brilla como nunca antes, hace unos meses estaba opaca, creo que reflejaba tu sentir, y ahora estas renovada, creo que solo te hace falta una estrella junto a ti y el combo estaría completo- dice mirando de reojo a Serena la cual se sonroja tanto que podría competir fácilmente con un tomate…

-Y… Mina… Tú... ¿Has pensado en ellos?-

Con una sonrisa pícara y ojos maliciosos mira a Serena, esta con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza…- No… No pienses cosas raras Mina solo lo pregunte por curiosidad-

-Si claro Serena y yo soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta; y para responder a tu pregunta, Si lo hago, desde el día que se marcharon, claro ya no duele tanto como ese día, Yaten nunca se fijó en mí, a pesar de todos los intentos fallidos porque me mirara aunque sea un poco de la forma en que lo miro yo, tu si tuviste la suerte de que Seiya se fijara en ti-

\- No lo llamaría suerte, fui una tonta e inmadura, tuve miedo del sentimiento en mi pecho, en mi corazón, creí que fue solo amistad y cariño que le tome, después de todo él fue la fortaleza de la que sujete durante la ausencia de Darién, ahora descubro que aunque yo quede aquí mi corazón se fue con él y…-

Mina deja caer el helado que llevaba al igual que Serena, esa energía, ellas la conocían a la perfección, corren, están cerca lo saben… sus corazones laten demasiado rápido, emoción, adrenalina, ¿su imaginación?, no, se miran mientras corren, sus ojos brillan, ilusión…

-Oye deberíamos buscar otro lugar para aterrizar la próxima vez, este parque es muy concurrido- decía un malhumorado Yaten pues al momento de llegar a la tierra y ocultar sus energías para no ser detectados por Chaos, Seiya se emocionó tanto que voló más rápido obligando a sus hermanos a alcanzarlo y al tocar tierra firme caen unos sobre otros quedando Yaten en la parte inferior con el peso de los otros dos sobre él.

-Pues espero no haya otra _próxima vez_ , porque de este planeta NO me voy a menos que sea con bombón en mis brazos-

-y vuelve el enamorado con sus poemas, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos ubicar primero una cabina telefónica y contactar a nuestro manager, con suerte aun tendremos el departamento y regresar a la música…-

-Pues que esperamos ¡Andando!- anuncio un muy emocionado Seiya, y al realizar unos cuantos pasos la vio… una joven venia corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, llevaba unas zapatillas sencillas color azul marino al igual que su vestido, de escote en V, ceñido en la cintura con caída libre hasta las rodillas… Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, su peinado, ese color de cabello, lo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia… ¿su imaginación? No, no podía ser, era demasiado real…

Corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello, es _él_ tiene que ser _ÉL_ … llego a unos metros de donde sentí la energía, y allí estaba él, parado cuan alto es, con un traje que no envidiaría a ningún príncipe, su pecho se ve más grande _ha madurado_ , su cabello, negro como la noche y esa mirada, no me puedo contener…

- **¡SEIYA!**

 **-¡BOMBÓN!**

-Corremos el uno hacia al otro y al estar cerca me lanzo a sus brazos, rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, es él, no lo puedo creer, está aquí _mi estrella fugaz_ -

-Es ella, me abraza como temiendo que sea una ilusión, sus piernas rodean mi cintura, mi brazo izquierdo lo paso por su cintura, y con el derecho sujeto su cabeza enterrada en mi hombro; y me emociona descubrir ante este hecho que ella me ha extrañado quizás tanto como yo a ella, y me da una esperanza-

-Seiya, volviste, volviste, estas aquí, dime que estas aquí, que no es mentira dímelo-

-Aquí estoy bombón, no me iré vine a cumplir mi promesa y te secuestrare, ja! de haber sabido que tendría un recibimiento como este me hubiera escapado de Kinmoku hace bastante tiempo mi dulce bombón-

Se ríe, con lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad, -Eres un baka Seiya Kou-

-Quizás sea un baka cierto, pero no uno cualquiera, soy TU BAKA y tú eres MI BOMBON-

-Si lo soy-

A unos metros de ellos estaban Taiki y Yaten sorprendidos, lo que menos esperaron fue que al llegar a la tierra encontrarse con la princesa de la luna y tener tal recibimiento…

-Creo que se extrañaron demasiado, sean nuevamente bienvenidos chicos-

 _Esa voz…_ -Gracias Mina- Se adelanta Taiki recibiendo de parte de la chica un profundo abrazo

Yaten aun inseguro se acerca a ella, _esta hermosa_ ,-Hola Mina-

-Venga acá abrazo de grupo, aquellos aún están emocionados como para percatarse de nuestra presencia- y así abraza a ambos hermanos, ella sabe que Yaten nunca se fijó en ella, así que para evitar situaciones incomodas lo mejor era hacer las cosas por la paz.

-Creo que también debería saludar a tus hermanos Seiya-

-Creo que lo puedes hacer desde aquí, ellos no te necesitan en sus brazos como yo bombón-

Ella gira para mirarlo a la cara toda ruborizada- _rayos podría contemplarla así toda mi vida-_ y su ego se infla al saber que quien logro ese sonrojo fue él-

-Oigan nosotros también existimos- decía un Yaten más malhumorado de lo que llego puesto que Mina lo trato muy cortésmente, a diferencia del recibimiento que tuvo su hermano y se encontraba guindada del brazo de Taiki, aunque de una manera más fraternal-

-Hola chicos, sean bienvenidos al planeta tierra- les dijo serena con una sincera sonrisa- Seiya ¿me puedes bajar?-

-No.

-Bájame.

-No quiero.

-No puedo contigo- dándose por vencida, -en vista que acaban de llegar a la tierra y lo más seguro no tienen donde quedarse me atrevo a ofrecerles habitaciones esta noche, mi mentora Lady Irasue estará complacida de recibirlos- _o eso espero._

-Chicos hay muchas cosas sobre las cuales deben actualizarse y una es que Serena ha encontrado una mentora bastante _peculiar_ la cual es de gran apoyo para nosotras, y Seiya, no puedes llevar a Serena así hacia su destino, Uno porque es demasiado indecoroso para una dama que la vean así por la calle. Dos, si Inuyasha, el auto denominado hermano mayor de Sere-chan llega a verlos de esa forma querido, para mañana debemos estar planeando tu funeral-

Luego de refunfuñar, Seiya accede a bajar a Serena pero sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento.

-Perfecto chicos andando por el camino les iré contando lo más importante y luego ustedes conmigo ¿sí?

-Te contare toda mi vida si así lo quieres bombón.

En un bar en la ciudad de New York…

* * *

-Serena no te perderé… Cueste lo que me cueste _ese futuro_ se creara, y la pequeña dama _nacerá_ , así sea lo último que haga…


	4. Chapter 4- La tierra

_La Tierra, es un planeta del sistema solar que gira alrededor de su estrella **El Sol,** la Tierra **posee** un único satélite natural, **La Luna…**_

* * *

Por las calles de New York en EEUU se encuentra caminando un joven de origen japonés, cabello negro-azabache y ojos azul rey, de 28 años sumido en sus pensamientos…

-¿Mi nombre?: Darién Chiba.

-¿Mi historia?: Se las contaré…

A los 6 años de edad perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico y junto a ellos los recuerdos de la vida que tuvimos. Luego de este hecho comencé a tener sueños extraños sobre una vida que no era la mía ( _o eso creí_ ), en donde veía la silueta de una mujer ( _la cual con el pasar de los años era un poco más nítida su visión_ ) que me pedía que buscara el Cristal de Plata; y lo hice, creyendo que con eso, recuperaría la memoria perdida, _los recuerdos de mi familia perdida._

Todas las noches salía a buscar ( _desde los 17 años)_ dichoso Cristal de Plata, y todas las noches era lo mismo. _NADA_ , no encontraba nada, ni una maldita pista. Casi cuatro años después, una noche, en la joyería cercana a la torre de Tokio, la vi, una chiquilla tonta y llorona, pero con poderes especiales y junto a mi ayuda derrotamos al villano que atacaba la ciudad en ese momento. Luego de esto mis sueños fueron cada vez más recurrentes, tenía una esperanza que ahora sí podría encontrar el Cristal de plata, luego de haberla conocido a ella _Sailor Moon,_ una serie de chicas llamadas Sailor Senshi hicieron su Aparición.

Y un día, luego de una batalla contra dos de los guardianes del megaverso, pasó, la chiquilla con quien siempre me encontraba en la calle, nada estudiosa, de escasos 14 años de edad, La cabeza de chorlito que siempre estaba con unas tontas coletas en su cabeza; en un momento de desesperación se transforma en _ella:_ Sailor Moon, me sentí un tonto, tanto tiempo luchando solo, frustrado, y ella una niña tuvo más valor que yo para salir de esa situación; _que de no haber sido así hubiéramos muerto en ese instante,_ y tras un ataque, donde la defendí con mi propio cuerpo, descubro que ella es la princesa que aparecía en mis sueños buscando el Cristal de Plata, y todos mis recuerdos vuelven, los de esta vida y la pasada. Y fui feliz, recordé a mis padres y su amor por mí, nuestros juegos y aventuras y también, fui desdichado, recordar la forma en que morí en esa vida pasada donde protegí la tierra del enemigo, o eso creyeron que hice…

Luego de eso volví a perder la memoria, aunque esta vez volví al inicio, como si nunca me hubiera transformado en " _Tuxedo Mask"_ , tras una lucha con un par de extra-terrestres obsesionados con Serena y conmigo, recupero ( _nuevamente)_ mis recuerdos, _TODOS ELLOS_ , y decido continuar mi vida junto a Serena, siendo su guardián, después de todo _estoy solo en el mundo, y si me dieron una nueva oportunidad ya que mi vida pasada la desperdicie, sería bueno enmendar esos errores, Soy el Príncipe de este planeta, UN JODIDO PRINCIPE_, no un humano común sin familia, sin padres, sin nadie que lo espere en casa.

Así que me aferré a ese pasado, y luego de la lucha con Black Moon, a ese futuro, donde soy REY, el Rey de TODA UNA UTOPÍA, Serena, la quise, la quiero, no la amo, no es la mujer que pueda llenar mi cama o mi corazón, pero es el pilar fundamental para poder obtener lo que quiero, lo que perdí hace 1000 años. Luchamos contra varios enemigos, los Cazadores de la Muerte y su obsesión con la copa lunar, el circo de la luna muerta con apoyo de ese guerrero, _Pegaso,_ de nombre Helios, quien resultó ser el guardián del Reino Elysión. El Reino donde radica el poder del Cristal Dorado, _Mi Cristal;_ quien lo diría tanto tiempo y resulta que tengo un cristal propio, quizás no tan poderoso como el de Serena, pero si con lo suficiente para las batallas, tanto que fue utilizado por Serena y mi –futura- hija para sellar a Neherenia, ya que yo me encontraba atacado por una extraña enfermedad pulmonar causada por la maldición de Zirconia contra la tierra y Elysión.

El cristal pertenece al mundo de Elysión, un lugar conectado íntimamente con la Tierra. Puesto que Helios está ligado a este y yo a la tierra ambos mundos están vinculados, por ende Helios y yo también (empáticamente); aun así, les entregó el Cristal a Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibi-Moon. Para ese momento, no me percate, que aquellas raíces de amargura y tristeza que por años anidaron en mi corazón y que su crecimiento se detuvo ( _paulatinamente)_ con la aparición de Sailor Moon, volvían a crecer, de nuevo me veía _solo_ , soy yo el príncipe de la tierra, entonces ¿ _Por qué entregarle el Cristal Dorado a ellas_?, acaso ¿ _ya no tienen suficiente poder_? Sin duda el dolor me embargo, sé que ellas nunca lo dirán, pero ¿ _Qué tanto aporto yo en las batallas_? Generalmente protejo a Serena y eso es porque es una tonta que ni siquiera entrena para poder cumplir su rol de Senshi y mucho menos de princesa.

Aun así el mundo fue salvado, y todo volvió a la paz ( _menos en mi interior)_ , aun así mantenía la calma, Reinaría en el futuro, y eso valía la pena para todos los sacrificios que debía hacer.

En una noche mientras despedíamos a Chibi-Usa, una lluvia de estrellas inundo el cielo ( _o eso pensamos que era_ ), y un pequeño fragmento de cristal cayo en mi ojo, Ja! Se puede decir que a pesar de mi edad uno todavía puede ser inocente.

Y otra vez, mi memoria fue manipulada ( _que puto problema tienen los kamis, o que tienen en contra mía y dejarme con amnesia o con cualquier otro problema como en este caso que fue la **captotrofilia** , por causa de Neherenia_). Sailor Moon salió en mi búsqueda y con ayuda de las Sailor y un poco de la mí, logró purificar el corazón de Neherenia.

Luego de esto, y de una victoriosa despedida de Rini ( _victoriosa porque siempre que se despedida de nosotros **algo** sucedía)_, me postule a una universidad en EEUU, para una beca en el área de la medicina, ( _a pesar de mi aversión a las agujas)_ , creo que esta es una de las carreras más notables en el mundo, la ciencia, constituida por objetivos verificables ( _aunque mi vida este llena de situaciones **mágicas** )_, sobre una materia determinada, y creo que el cuerpo humano es la materia más compleja e incomprensible a la vez. Ser un Rey con conocimientos médicos creo que es algo muy notable, honorable y ¿bondadoso? Quizás sí, quizás no, la política es necesaria en algunos casos.

Sé que estaré mucho tiempo fuera del país, en estos casi 5 años, los padres de Serena no me han aceptado, creo que ella debería abogar más por mí pero, ¿Cómo? Es lógico que piensen que soy una mala influencia para ella, notas bajas en el colegio, impuntual, llegar tarde a casa ( _aunque esto último es por causa de las batallas constantes)_ , antes de irme le propongo matrimonio, un caballero pediría la mano directamente a sus padres, pero seamos sinceros me dirán que NO sobre todo porque apenas ella tiene escasos 17 años y yo 25. Ella está feliz, y por un momento me siento miserable por jugar así con sus sentimientos, pero, al caño todo, también tengo derecho a ser egoísta y tener el futuro que deseo, y ella, ella es feliz así que todos ganamos.

Antes de partir en el aeropuerto cruzamos camino con un joven de cabellera negra atado en una coleta baja, no sé por qué pero no me dio buena espina ( _y debí haber hecho caso a esa intuición)_ pero, al diablo Serena acepto ser mi esposa, y yo voy rumbo a EEUU a estudiar la carrera de mis sueños ¿Qué podría salir mal?

¿La respuesta a eso?: **Todo**.

En el viaje a EEUU aparece un nuevo enemigo, arrebatándome lo que llamó _Semilla Estelar,_ y antes de morir/desaparecer veo que esa _semilla_ , era el Cristal Dorado, _iluso_ , de haberlo sabido lo hubiera usado y me podría haber defendido, quizás, _salvado_.

Mis últimas palabras…- _tengo la seguridad que ellas se encargaran de arruinar tus planes malévolos…-_ y sí que lo hicieron, lucharon, murieron, _ella_ , murió, lucho, y nos salvó a todos.

Y cuando regreso _a la vida,_ la veo allí, _desnuda,_ con unas hermosas alas cual ángel que sé que _Ella es_... Me abraza, y para mí todo en ese efímero momento me parece _perfecto_ , hasta esa tarde en la azotea, al despedir al grupo de personas que ayudaron a Serena a combatir a Sailor Galaxia; y lo vi, el mismo sujeto que nos cruzamos en el aeropuerto, y con mi mejor cara de " _amabilidad"_ junto a las Sailor los despedimos.

Aún resuenan en mi mente sus estúpidas palabras de despedida hacia Serena:- _bombón, ¿sabes?, yo nunca me olvidare de ti-…_ a pesar de la respuesta por parte de Serena diciéndole que siempre serian buenos amigos, supe en ese instante que algo más había pasado, y su prepotencia al decirme que _-a partir de ahora yo me encargaría de protegerla-_ imbécil, Yo siempre lo he hecho, desde que era una tonta niña jugando a ser heroína, aun así no me importo, total, _era una Sailor,_ por lo tanto, _era una mujer_ , que se iba a su distante planeta.

Después de esa despedida, y de conversar – _tontamente en mi opinión -_ con Serena, me dedique a retomar el tiempo perdido, y en menos de 3 meses había montado ( _Gracias a Luna y Artemis)_ , una perfecta coartada para justificar mi falta y obtener la beca a EEUU, y partí nuevamente, esta vez sí llegue, a cumplir mi sueño.

Paso un año antes de volverla a ver, sé lo que ha hecho en su vida, me lo redacta en cada carta que me envía y, luego con la inmersión de los correos electrónicos, también, respondía solo lo necesario, ¿Qué esperaba?, todo lo que me contaba era lo mismo, que llego tarde a clases, que se reunió con las chicas, que ahora Mina hace pijamadas todos los miércoles en su casa, comida, dormir, todo era el mismo circulo. Lo peor fue que ( _por Haruka_ ) obtuvo su primer teléfono Androide, y ahora eran los Whatsaap y notas de voz.

Sinceramente no me interesaba su vida, no era nada emocionante, me dedique a mis estudios, donde por cierto conocí a una chica que estudia mi misma carrera, y lo mejor es que también es de Japón, su nombre: _Kagura Kinimoto_.

De ella les hablare luego… en alguna otra oportunidad.

Todo iba bien, dentro de los cánones exigidos por mi propia persona para decir que la relación " _iba bien"_ o por lo menos lo que se necesitaba para crear el futuro… _mi_ futuro.

Hasta que un día, después de una fuerte discusión con Serena, dado como colapso de una semana estresante entre estudios, exámenes, prácticas profesionales donde tuve que participar como ayudante de un cirujano en una operación a corazón abierto, el banco me bloquea un dinero por transferencias entre otras tantas cosas, el qué Serena exigiera más atención y otra sarta de estupideces que ya ni recuerdo, le hable lo más educado que pude dentro de mi estado de ánimo. Pidiéndole que ya **MADURARA** , por kami no era una niña, eso fue cuando tenía 14 años, cuando acepto ser una Sailor y luego descubrir su origen _REAL_ , ya tenía que plantearse un propósito para su futuro (aunque nosotros ya sabíamos cuál era).

Luego, no hablamos por una semana, y luego, ese maldito día, tras una explicación bastante corta (pero certera) término nuestra relación. Lo mando todo al caño y ¿Por qué? No lo sé, salió con una serie de explicaciones absurdas sobre el deseo de cada persona y su felicidad, el deseo de su madre, y tantas tonterías que ni les preste atención.

¿El deseo de cada persona? Nosotros no tenemos eso, desde que nos mostraron nuestro pasado y futuro dejamos de tener deseos propios, dejamos de ser simples humanos, y no veo lo malo. Porque: somos príncipes, tendremos un Reino propio, ¿qué ser humano actualmente tendrá algo como eso?

Mi último recurso: Usar a Rini, si no quería seguir conmigo porque surgió el sentimiento de humildad de su corazón; por lo menos ese mismo sentimiento la haría quedarse junto a mí, dejarme seria sacrificar la vida de su propia hija. ¿Mi Sorpresa?:- No funciono.

Desde entonces han pasado varios meses, aun nos mantenemos en contacto de una manera más _formal_ por parte de ella, y más _amorosa de parte mía,_ temo que sospeche de mí y del propósito que tengo con el futuro.-

Llego a mi departamento, abro la puerta y allí esta ella esperándome, como casi todas las noches desde hace casi dos años, sus ojos rojos tal rubí, cabello negro con caída en ondas, cuerpo bastante sensual, supongo que si logro que Serena regrese a mí, la mantendría a ella a mi lado como mi amante, no puedo hacer lo contrario, deseo con toda mi alma a esta mujer, me besa, la levanto por sus glúteos y la llevo hacia mi habitación, la hare mía, y le daré todo lo que me pida, no solo en la cama, si no en la vida en general y si es posible la hare mi Reina...

- _Te deseo Darién, hazme solo tuya-_

 _-Te hare mía y solo mía mi **amada Kagura-**_

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5- Cambios

Un **planeta** es, un cuerpo celeste que Orbita alrededor de una _estrella_ ( ** _El Sol_** ) o remanente de ella.

* * *

 _-Si me hubieran dicho (hace un par de años) que al solo volver a la tierra me llevaría tan grata sorpresa, te aseguro que hubiera reído de la ironía, puesto que con todo lo que pasamos **ella** y yo, no creería (en ese tiempo) lo que mis ojos ven ahora.-_

Vamos caminando, _juntos_ , tomados de la mano, como si fuésemos _novios_ , ella esta cambiada, lo veo, y no solo me refiero a su apariencia, que cabe destacar ya no es la joven que conocí, puede tener a miles de hombres a sus pies si así lo quisiera, su mirada es _diferente_ , me mira con ¿ _amor? ¿Anhelo? ¿Esperanza…?_ No lo sé, pero mi corazón se agita de una manera que no podría explicar, estoy feliz MUY FELIZ, Serena Tsukino, está AHORA junto a mí, no sé qué ha pasado, espero que me lo cuente pronto, pero lo que sea, me alegra enormemente, puesto que ahora me ve de la forma que siempre soñé, y aunque tenía dudas de que podría pasar entre nosotros, ahora se, que debo luchar por ella, veo una puerta, una oportunidad para mí y no la desaprovechare. Además ella ya ha aceptado ser **_Mi Bombón._**

-Oe Seiya sé que extrañaste mucho a Sere-Chan, pero tampoco es para que la devores con la mirada- Dice Mina con una sonrisa de por más decir jocosa surcando sus labios y una mirada picara dirigida al Kou.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto la extrañe Mina, y ahora que la tengo junto a mí no puedo dejar de admirar tan majestuosa belleza, acepto, soy culpable por querer devorarla y no solo con la mirada.- responde aún más pícaro Seiya mientras Mina se carcajea y Serena enrojece hasta las puntas de los pies.

-Les recuerdo que estoy aquí, no soy una estatua para que hablen de mí de esa manera-

-Tranquila Serena no lo tomes a mal-

-Entonces… -Interviene Taiki,- ¿Quién es la Señora que será nuestra anfitriona Serena?

-Oh! Taiki lo primero que deben saber es que Irasue-Sama _ODIA_ que le digan Señora, así que o le dices Lady o Irasue-Sama.-

-Y ¿de dónde la conociste mi dulce bombón?-

-Pues…-

-Chicos, sé que necesitan enterarse de muchas cosas, pero por ahora los debo dejar, tengo unos compromisos mañana a primera hora y no puedo faltar- indica Mina mientras camina hacia serena y ambas se funden en un fraternal abrazo-Sere-Chan pórtate bien, y cuida a nuestros amigos si?-

-Yo siempre me porto bien Mina-San- Dice Serena mientras hace un puchero.

-Ok, te creeré, y tú- apunta a Seiya- _NO TE LA VAYAS A DEVORAR,_ cuídala bien, y compórtate como un caballero, Serena te explicara sobre su nuevo guardián-Hermano Mayor. Sere tiene mi número luego nos pondremos en contacto Bye- Se despide Mina corriendo hacia una limosina que la esperaba a una cuadra del lugar donde se encontraban.

-Sí que esta cambiada- Dice en voz alta Yaten, mirando con anhelo a Mina que después de aquel abrazo que les dio a su hermano y a él, no le dirigió más la palabra.

-Ni te imaginas cuan cambiada esta ella, Yaten-kun.- Le responde Serena dirigiéndole una mirada conocedora a Yaten la cual lo deja bastante intrigado.

-Bueno mi dulce bombón, y ahora ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-Vamos a esa cafetería allí llamare para que nos recojan.-

Luego de llegar a la cafetería, Serena se aparte con su teléfono en mano a realizar una llamada bajo la atenta (y posesiva) mirada de Seiya.

-Seiya, Mina tiene razón por favor no te la devores-

-No la devoro Taiki, es solo que… No sé, está diferente. Ya sé que me vas a decir que claro que lo está han pasado dos años. Pero es algo más, noto algo en ella, con respecto a mí. No sé si tengo oportunidad pero, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.-

-En otra oportunidad te diría: Hermano estas equivocado, no vale la pena. Pero ahora te digo que tienes toda la razón. Jamás espere ese recibimiento por parte de la princesa de la luna para ti hermano. Quien no la conociera diría que te ha extrañado. –

-Y en la forma en que te abrazaba, parecían un par de enamorados que no se veían desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dice Yaten dirigiendo su mirada al igual que sus hermanos a la rubia.

-¿Y a ti como te recibió Mina?-Pregunta un sonrojado Seiya, debido al comentario de su hermano y recordando así el abrazo que tuvo hace minutos con Serena.

-Pues no tan alegremente como a ti.-

-Creo que a Mina ya se le pasó el enamoramiento que tenía con Yaten, ahora le tocara a nuestro hermano reconquistarla.-

-No cantes victoria tan rápido hermano, aún no hemos visto a tu sirena.-

-Bien Chicos, todo listo en unos minutos vienen por nosotros.- Se acerca Serena viendo detenidamente a los tres hermanos notando los cambios físicos en ellos, y como Seiya y Yaten al parecer le hicieron algún comentario a Taiki que lo dejo en silencio y rojo.

-Bien mi bombón y cuéntanos sobre esta tal Irasue.

-Para empezar SEI-YA no es _tal Irasue_ , ella es mi mentora, guardiana y podría decir que una segunda madre, así que si quieres seguir cerca de este _Bombón_ , más te vale dirigirte a ella con todo el respeto que se merece.-Responde Serena con un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras decía estas palabras de una manera calmada como quien dice la hora. Los tres hermanos quedaron en Shock ante esta nueva Serena y la forma en que defendía a la dama de la cual desde que llegaron escucharon su nombre, no sabían a ciencia cierta quien era, pero algo estaba claro: Era una mujer muy importante y al parecer no solo en la vida de Serena si no el mundo actual.

Una limosina negra con reflejos azules se estaciona cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, de la cual baja un hombre de mediana-baja estatura, cabello canoso, ojos grandes, que camina en dirección del grupo.

-Lady Serena, la limosina está esperando por usted y sus acompañantes.-

-Muchas gracias Yaken-San; Chicos vamos, ya es algo tarde y la verdad tengo que descansar mañana tengo clases muy temprano.-

Con estas palabras se dirigen hacia la limosina, y luego de un viaje animado por parte de Seiya y sus comentarios sobre los cambios en la vida de Serena, llegan hasta una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la bahía de Tokio. La misma era grande, lujosa, pero a la vez reservada. Sus amplios portones denotaban no solo su antigüedad si no realeza, sus jardines a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, se veían mágicos bañados con la luz de la luna, cerca de la entrada había una fuente la cual tenía en su centro un perro majestuoso con su hocico elevado hacia la luna como si le aullara a esta. Mismo adornado con piedras que al contacto de la luz brillaban cual arcoíris, con tonos entre verde, rojo, lila y dorados; se encontraba junto a varios matorrales de flores blancas y un gran árbol de flores de sakura.

Al bajarse del auto, siguen a Serena pero antes de poner un pie en la entrada los cuatro son atacados, la rapidez del mismo impide a Seiya ver quién o qué es, lo único que le importa es proteger a Serena y así lo hace abrazándola e intentando alejarse, por lo que ve Taiki fue lanzado hacia la copa del árbol de sakura y Yaten cae en la fuente que bordea el camino a la entrada.

- ** _No la toques_** \- una voz gutural se escucha en la penumbra, no saben de donde proviene el sonido, Seiya aprieta más hacia su cuerpo a Serena, no sabe que es, se escucha como una bestia, los sonidos se vuelven tenebrosos, la rapidez con la que se mueve el animal o lo que sea que los asecha los mantiene alerta apenas y Yaten pudo salir de la fuente fue nuevamente embestido esta vez cayendo cerca de Serena y Seiya, y junto a este aparece _la bestia_ , un hombre, cabello plateado, ojos verdes e inyectados de sangre, su rostro deformado los mira de una forma terrorífica.-

-¿! Inuyasha que te paso ¡?- Grita Serena al ver que quien los ataca es Inuyasha.

-¿Lo conoces Bombón?-

-Claro que lo conozco él es…-

Y otro ataque esta vez Seiya le dio pelea, en todo momento protegió a Serena, por lo visto el objetivo de este _hombre_ era ella y el la protegería a toda costa, la bestia lo atacaba él se defendía y devolvía golpes certeros que hicieron doblarse más de una vez a su contrincante, en una oportunidad que vio Seiya y tras una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo Lanza a Inuyasha lejos de ellos y comienza a atacarlo con destreza, durante esos dos años en Kinmoku entreno con varios guerreros para la seguridad de su reina y claro perfecciono otras tantas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de necesitarse y vaya que si valió la pena; Inuyasha escupe sangre por la boca y se ríe maliciosamente haciendo que Seiya sienta un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero no dará paso atrás, este se levanta todo erguido cuan alto era, y con sus ojos ocultos tras su flequillo, comienza a caminar tranquilamente hacia Seiya, este en pose de pelea siempre manteniéndose en dirección de Serena en caso de protegerla, no se esperó lo que paso. El tipo (como lo nombro porque no sabía que o quien rayos era) extiende su mano llena de garras a él a modo de presentación.

-Muy bien chico, has demostrado que sin importar qué protegerás a Usa-Chan, disculpa si los asuste pero tenía que ponerlos a prueba y vi en esta una muy buena oportunidad, me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, Hermano mayor de Serena y Príncipe Regente de la Casa de la Luna.-

Levanta el rostro Inuyasha viéndose así como una persona común con sus ojos dorados. Seiya aun renuente se aleja del hasta que ve una silueta femenina pasar a su lado y darle un golpe en la cabeza al hombre que tenían al frente.

-Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer eso Inuyasha, no te imaginas el susto que me hiciste pasar, y como atacas así tus invitados, acaso te tengo que llevar conmigo a las clases de etiqueta y protocolo?!

-Ya Usa-Chan, tranquila cuando escuche tu mensaje donde decías con quienes venias quería probar que tan cierto eran tus historias y si este mmm ¿humano? Podría protegerte y si lo hizo! Ya tranquila, que mientras mas te enfades te saldrán arrugas más rápido.

-Que me saldrán que cosas Inuyasha Taisho!?

-Que te pondrás vieja y te saldrán arrugas como pasa!

-Date por muerto!

Y así comienza una carrera donde Serena trata de alcanzar a un Inuyasha que solo corre carcajeándose de ella hasta que una voz suave pero a la vez firme ya autoritaria los detiene.

-Creo que es bastante tarde para sus juegos Usagi e Inuyasha-

Los nombrados se detienen en seco, pálidos giran sus rostros hacia la entrada de la mansión donde se encuentra Irasue, con una abanico cubriendo parte de su rostro. La primera en reaccionar es Serena, y con una reverencia hacia Irasue ( _obligando también a Inuyasha en el proceso)_ pide disculpas.

-Mis disculpas Irasue-Sama, solo que el _Príncipe_ , dio un recibimiento poco inusual a mis invitados y tenía que darle un _escarmiento_ , de ante mano pido me disculpe por esta aptitud, aun no me acostumbro a que tengo _una forma_ de hacerlo entrar en razón, y le pido permiso para poder hacer uso de él-.

-Tienes mi autorización Usa-Chan.- Responde Irasue con mirada maliciosa, misma que Serena le dirige a Inuyasha mientras se levanta de la reverencia hecha anteriormente y este último temblando mira a Serena con miedo –Vamos Usa-Chan tampoco es para tanto- y bajo la mirada confusa y curiosa de los chicos recite una sola palabra, varias veces…

- **ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJOOOO!**

Estampándose así Inuyasha casi 5 metros bajo tierra.

-Creo que son eso el cachorro aprenderá, vamos pequeña, entremos a casa y preséntame a tus invitados-

Y tras una señal de Serena, los hermanos Kou la siguen dentro de la mansión, ahora mas curiosos que desde el momento que llegaron, sobre todo de las personas de las que ahora se rodeaba la princesa de la Luna.

* * *

En una azotea, en New York se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca, cabellos azul oscuro de media melena, arrodillado ante una mujer alta, blanca, cabellos oscuros como la noche con ondas en él, y ojos rojos cual rubí-

-Así que han llegado las estrellas fugaces nuevamente…-

-Así es mi Señora, me informan que llegando a la ciudad de Tokio fue que percibieron las tres energías, que se reunieron inmediatamente con la princesa de la luna, pero al tratar de seguirlas una misteriosa energía los cubrió haciendo imposible su ubicación, se estima es la misma energía que protege a la princesa y concuerda con aquella que apareció hace 500 años en la era del Sengoku y purifico la Shikon no-Tama-

-Tengo que regresar al lado de Darién, sigan buscando la reencarnación de Naraku, necesitare su poder para así despertar completamente…-

-Como usted ordene Kagura-Sama-

Con un traje de dos piezas que no ocultaban nada su desnudez y una bata semi transparente negra, Se retira la dama hacia sus habitaciones, misma que comparte con el príncipe de la tierra, pronto le dirá quien en verdad es ella, y sabe que junto a _él_ encontrara un gran aliado para la destrucción de las Sailor y gobernar el universo, así como la ayudó en la destrucción del reino lunar _hace 1000 años_ , -nuevamente serás el causante de muchas muertes Endimión…-

* * *

To be continued


	6. Capitulo 6- Presentacion

**Constelación:**

 _Conjunto de estrellas agrupadas en una región celeste que forman, aparentemente, una figura determinada._

 ** _Capitulo 6: Presentación_**

Luego de aquel breve pero necesitado regaño a Inuyasha nos dirigimos a la mansión encabezados por Irasue, es un poco extraño como las cosas han pasado tan rápido en una noche, primero me encontraba tranquilamente con Mina charlando y al instante estaba en brazos de Seiya… _Mi Seiya._ Rayos de sol recordar lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos, aquella sensación de paz, calma, seguridad, sentirme _querida_ mi corazón se acelera espero que Inuyasha no diga ninguno de sus comentarios fuera de lu….

-Oe Usa-chan ¿ya estas anciana que te está dando un infarto? Calma ese corazón tuyo que va a explotar o acaso… ¿en qué pensabas Conejita?-

Si pensé muy rápido lo del tonto de Inuyasha.

-Awwww pensaba lo hermoso que se vería mi nueva colección de cintas para el cabello en tus tiernas orejitas ya sabes como todo buen cachorrito Inu-Kun- le respondí con toda la dulzura juntando mis manos en pose de rezo y girando mi cabeza a un lado con una sonrisa, quien me conociera (a la nueva Yo por supuesto) sabría que era una totalmente falsa y que escondía alguna travesura o maldad.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí con esas cosas tuyas, la última vez me rociaste de ese perfume asqueroso que pase días fuera de mi departamento esperando que ese olor desapareciera.

-Como te atreves a decir que era asqueroso!? Ah cierto tu nariz solo percibe olor a Ramen nada más, me dices a mi anciana pero creo que el senil eres tú-

-¿Cómo me llamas…¿

-Basta niños, o el escarmiento que recibirán de mi parte no será nada agradable para ustedes dos, recuerden que tenemos invitados y están haciendo todo un espectáculo.- Nos corta Irasue antes de iniciar una de nuestras típicas riñas

Voltee con el rostro lleno de vergüenza, por un momento olvide la presencia de Seiya y sus hermanos, al verlo su mirada era divertida, el muy descarado se reía de mí.

-¿Y tú porque me miras así? Lo Señale con la barbilla con los brazos cruzados realzando mi pecho y en una pose desafiante.

-No me rió de nada bombón es solo que me hace feliz ver que dejaste salir a la verdadera tu a Serena Tsukino, la que pocas veces veía en nuestras pequeñas salidas y su luz irradiaba todo el lugar. Estoy muy feliz por este cambio en ti-

Me ruborice al instante, como rayos puede hacer eso en mí.

-Emmm ¿Gracias? Creo.

Llegamos al recibidor y tomamos asiento los hermanos Kou en un mueble de tres puestos, Irasue en la silla más refinada y ubicada estratégicamente para verse más alta que el resto, Inuyasha a su derecha y yo a su izquierda. Mientras una Neko Youkai de Cabellos azul marinos y ojos del mismo color servía un poco de té.

-Cambiando un poco de tema…- intervino Taiky tomando el control de la conversación-. Serena nos ha hablado un poco de usted Irasue-Sama en nuestro viaje a su hogar, y por la forma de expresarse veo que es muy importante para ella, me presento soy Taiky Kou ellos mis hermanos Seiya Y Yaten. Intuyo que sabrá un poco de nosotros, pero cualquier inquietud con nuestra presencia acá en la tierra no dudaremos en responderla-

Evaluando la situación como Irasue me ha estado enseñando, creo que el instinto (o seria el entrenamiento) de Taiky lo ayudo a mantenerse al límite, no parecer superior, tampoco inferior, si, debe ser su instinto que le muestra que está ante una Alfa y él es un Beta si a términos Youkais lo llevamos. Mire con curiosidad el rostro de Irasue, para cualquier persona su rostro no refleja nada, pero con el pasar del tiempo he ido descubriendo leves movimientos, expresiones incluso el brillo en sus ojos me dan una idea de lo que piensa. Y lo que veo es: Complacencia.

-Veo que están bien educados. Y preguntas hay muchas, todas las contestaran a su debido momento, por ahora me interesa saber unas pocas cosas, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué su líder no tomo la palabra?-

Los chicos de miran con expresiones incrédulas. Asintiendo Seiya se levanta y en una reverencia le responde.

-Mis disculpas Mi Lady, yo soy el líder de este grupo, no obstante además de guerreros somos hermanos, y así es como nos presentamos ante usted, de manera sencilla, sin malicia en nuestras acciones, por lo tanto no vi la necesidad de ejercer mi autoridad como líder para esta presentación, puesto que en algún momento mis hermanos han de ser líderes y deben aprender a tomar acciones; y aunque seamos pocos sabemos que estamos en la presencia de una eminencia como lo es usted, Inuyasha–Sama y por supuesto la princesa de la luna, no obstante creo que así no nos estamos presentando ¿cierto?- termina levantando la mirada con un brillo de suspicacia en él.

Irasue por su parte abre su abanico lo posa frente a su rostro y suelta una carcajada limpia llena de satisfacción.

-Buena respuesta joven Kou, así es, no es una presentación como las leyes mandan así que podemos dejar las formalidades a un lado. ¿Qué los trae a la tierra?-

-La líder del planeta de donde provenimos la princesa Kakyuu nos ha indicado que la tierra y la princesa de la luna (dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Serena) están el peligro, el Chaos no ha sido eliminado totalmente y ha vuelto a la tierra así que estamos aquí para apoyar y defender este hermoso lugar y sus habitantes.-

Un silencio un poco denso se presentó en la sala. Chaos no había sido eliminado, el peligro se cernía nuevamente sobre el planeta. Estoy asustada un poco nerviosa pero no lo dejo entrever, ya no soy esa chica que lloraba por todo, ahora debo demostrar a mi mentora que los pocos meses que me ha tenido bajo su tutela han servido de algo.

-Inuyasha, ¿has sabido de algún movimiento que se considere sospechoso entre la comunidad Youkai?-

Dirigí mi mirada a Inuyasha, A pesar de los años hay cosas que según Irasue Inuyasha no ha aprendido a controlar y son los pequeños gestos como el suspiro de hace un momento.

-Hay algo, pero es demasiado pequeño para tomarle importancia, pero alguien una vez me enseño que de esas cosas pequeñas pueden surgir grandes cambios tanto buenos como malos, así que prefiero dejarte descansar y mañana investigare cuando tenga algo más concreto hablaremos.-

Dijo de todo y a la vez no dijo nada, típico de él, rodé mis ojos –Me dejaste igual en suspenso, pero tranquilo todas las de hoy me las desquitare- respondí con sonrisa maliciosa y mirada retadora.

-Eso lo tengo que ver enana- responde de nuevo Inuyasha.

-Niños….-

-Hai Irasue-Sama- respondimos Inu y yo ante la reprimienda de ella.

-Supongo que tienen preguntas para nosotros ¿cierto? Indica Irasue.

En esta oportunidad toma la palabra Yaten, -si Mi señora pero como usted dijo preguntas hay muchas, sinceramente estoy agotado y le pido a mis hermanos que nos retiremos pues apenas hoy llegamos a la tierra y debemos contactar a nuestro Manager buscar empleo y prepararnos-.

-Pues por eso no hay problema, Usa-Chan los trajo para acá obviamente dándoles hospedaje, mañana pueden llamar con calma a su representante, ya son altas horas de la noche, además si las cosas son como ustedes indican lo mejor sería que permanecieran en la mansión, así pueden proteger de cerca a Serena (picándole un ojo a Seiya) y estar al tanto de las cosas que investiguemos.-Responde con calma Inuyasha, relajado en su silla con piernas cruzadas y la barbilla apoyada en su mano derecha.

-En efecto son bienvenidos, espero que pasen una excelentevelada y logren descansar apropiadamente, Serena, hija ve a descansar mañana tienes clases temprano y luego debes ocuparte de tus invitados.- se levanta Irasue dándole un pequeño beso en la frente o más bien un roce retirándose del salón dejándolos solos.

-Chicos yo me retiro, Inomi les indicara cuáles son sus habitaciones, Buenas Noches que descansen- se despide Serena no sin antes darle un abrazo a Seiya fuertemente respondido por este y luego de separarse y quedarse mirando a los ojos ella prácticamente sale huyendo de allí antes de que cierto Inu iniciara sus burlas.

Luego de ello todos se retiran Seiya y sus hermanos siendo guiados por la Youkai de cabellos azules que los había atendido con anterioridad a la planta alta de la mansión no recorrieron mucho cuando a cada uno le fue asignada una habitación.

-Chicos mañana conversamos solo los tres hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacer pero necesito saber también sus dudas, algo me indica que el protocolo que estas personas manejan es similar al que nos explicó Satomi algo de las leyes Youkai y si es así hay que saber dirigirse a ellos porque el más mínimo error en palabras o acciones pueden desencadenar problemas-Les indica Seiya, sus hermanos responden con un leve asentimiento y entran a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¿Qué opinas de ellos Irasue? Pregunta Inuyasha mientras se sirve una copa de licor, dirigiendo su mirada a la dama que está en el ventanal del despacho mirando hacia la luna.

-Tú mismo lo viste cachorro, sin saber a qué se enfrentaba el Alfa defendió a Serena, conoce sobre leyes, y su mirada denota amor por ella. Él es _el_ indicado. Paso tu prueba y la mía. De aquí en adelante, tienen que superar pruebas ellos solos, vienen grandes cambios, pero como te lo dije una vez si sabemos usar bien nuestras fichas las cosas mejoraran, y los podremos salvar.-

-Rayos, si debe de ser el indicado porque nunca dices tantas palabras juntas; pero tienes razón vienen grandes cambios, por ahora solo me queda esperar, y hare todo lo posible por salvarla y quizás ayude un poco para salvar al tosco de tu hijo.- Dice Inuyasha mientas se acerca al mismo ventanal y dirigen su mirada a la luna. Como la del Inu de aquel cuadro que vio una vez Serena.

* * *

En algún lugar cerca del parque Nro. 10

-Aaa ¿a qué época llegamos?-

-Creo que mucho mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento _sister.-_

-¿Eso qué significa? ¿Qué mamá y papá aun no nos han concebido, o ni siquiera están juntos?

-Creo que la segunda opción. Creo que la luz que nos atacó durante el viaje acá nos hizo viajar más atrás en el tiempo.-

-entonces buscaremos a Sue-sama para que nos apoye mientras, este choque de dimensiones no debería pasar, de hecho creo que esta línea de tiempo ni siquiera es la nuestra pero se está mezclando con ella.-

Dos jóvenes de estatura alta de 19 años cada uno conversan, escondiendo sus energías para tratar de pasar inadvertidos, ella ojos azules-plateados cabello negro oscuro con reflejos azul-plata sujetados en dos coletas altas, y él ojos azules y cabello negro con leves tonos azulejos sujeto en una coleta baja.

-las constelaciones brillan mas esta noche, junto a la luna.

-Tienes razón- Mirando el cielo como la chica. -Sabes hermanita, creo que tenemos compañía-

Y antes de que el espectro que estaba espiando la llegada de estos dos extraños; se percatase un golpe en su estómago lo saca de su escondite, haciéndolo volar lejos de allí; golpe propiciado por el chico, y una espada de luz empuñada por la chica lo corta en dos, y este desaparece purificado.

-Pues _Brother_ debemos tener más cuidado. Si estos espectros también están aquí, no significa nada, pero nada bueno. Andando sé dónde pasar la noche, así mañana buscaremos a Sue.- Y así escondidos tras unas capas negras se escabullen como ninjas entre los edificios desapareciendo.


End file.
